Mirrored Souls
by 0FrozenRunes0
Summary: ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE! AU. An experiment gone wrong, plagued even the most genius of scientists. The difference was that now it was coming back to bite him. All because he couldn't let go of a little orphan. Lunatic Psyker x MasterMind. R&R (i suck a summaries QQ)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**I do not own any Elsword characters, they belong to KoG. However I do own this plot and Aya.**

**Warnings: this is a boyxboy fanfiction; this also contains technical "selfcest"**

**And maybe some OOCness. Mild use of language.**

Add (MasterMind)

Add (Lunatic Psyker)

Elsword (Rune Slayer)

Raven (Reckless Fist)

Chung (Deadly Chaser)

Among others

**Onward to the story! Enjoy~**

Resting underneath the shade of a large tree in the courtyard of the student dorms was a lone figure. The figure was that of a young man clothed in a long white lab coat with goggles hanging loosely around his neck. His long silvery-white hair was tied back into a ponytail, and a thin purple mark adorned the left side of his face. Nestled in his arms was a young girl, who seemed to be about 2-3 years old. He turned his magenta irises up to the sky; it was a beautiful blue with not a cloud in sight. The man gave a soft exhale before turning that sharp gaze back to the little girl dozing in his arms. He was taking a slight break before he had to go in and teach his afternoon class. In truth, he was actually hiding.

"Add!" a voice called to him and the scientist cringed, pulling the little girl closer to him.

In a spur of the moment he climbed up into the depths of the tree's foliage, hoping that the caller hadn't seen him climb up there. The voice had seemed pretty far away, so he assumed that someone was looking for him. Whoever it was had sounded a bit familiar to him so it was probably one of the students or one of the staff members. The little girl in his arms had awoken at the sudden movements of the person holding her. She looked at Add with wide, sleep filled blue eyes.

"Don't worry Aya, everything is fine." Add whispered to her.

Stealthily the silver haired scientist peered out from the branches and spotted a man pause underneath the tree he was hiding in. The man had tanned skin along with spiky black hair with a white patch on the side. He placed his hand on his hips and looked around as if he was trying to find something. Aya began to fuss but he silenced her by pressing her closer to his chest. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the man look up, golden eyes searching and Add slunk deeper into the foliage.

"Raven, what the hell are you doing here?" another voice reached Add's ears; this one was very familiar to him.

Another young man walked under the tree, this one had spiky silvery-white hair. The hidden scientist closed his eyes in a moment of sudden relief, letting out a silent breath.

"I swear I saw Add around here but the guy is like a ninja." Raven scratched his head as he said this.

Add saw the newcomer peer up into the tree and their gazes met for just a moment. After a second he turned his attention back to Raven like nothing had distracted him.

"I think I saw him heading back to the science building," the young stranger said, "Why don't you go see if he's already there."

Add heard Raven huff and walk away, watching the man through the openings in the foliage. His gaze turned back down to the ground and he watched the young man gaze after Raven's retreating back until he disappeared from sight. When all was clear he winked up at Add, before climbing up into the tree to rest on the branch the scientist was hiding out in. The face of the man mirrored his own, this fact was very peculiar as if they were twins, but they were not related in a familial sense.

"Thanks for the save Luna."

"I'm always saving your ass, what are you doing hiding up here anyway?" Luna took notice of Aya and a frown crossed his face.

"Just trying to get some peace and quiet." the scientist sighed, watching Aya try and reach out to Luna.

"Why is Aya out of the daycare Add?" Luna ruffled the little girl's hair, making her giggle.

Add lowered his gaze to the orphaned girl in his arms. Something about the child drew him to her, and he never wanted her to leave his sight. Yet, he did not exactly want people knowing that he had "adopted" this orphan child.

"Add." Luna insisted on an answer, causing the scientist to turn his gaze toward him.

"Don't question me, Luna." Add said with a note of exasperation.

Luna reached out and took the little girl from the unwilling Add, which caused the man to panic.

"Luna!"

"You need to go back to your classroom Add; I'll take her back to where she's supposed to be."

Add didn't look too happy about this but it looked as if he really didn't have a choice on the matter. Luna had somehow turned into his keeper, and it bothered Add. Without further word Add lowered himself down from the tree and made his way alone back to the science building. He knew that he didn't have to wait for too long for Luna to seek him out in his classroom. When he entered his classroom it was mostly empty, except for Raven who was casually leaning against his desk. Add frowned since Raven was not one of his students this year in any of his science classes.

"Is there something I can help you with Raven?" Add questioned as he shooed the man away from his neatly organized desk.

"Elsword needed help with something but you weren't here when he came by, so he asked me to let you know."

Add watched Raven carefully as he rearranged some papers atop his desk. Even though Raven seemed harmless enough something felt off about his explanation.

"Elsword know am always around, besides he's in my next class, so he would have shown up early and hung around here if he needed help. This boy does live on campus."

"I guess he just happens to be busy right now, that's just what he said to me."

"Raven, don't take me for a fool. Elsword is a fine student, albeit mischievous, but if he needed me he would be here right now. What is it that you really want from me?"

Add took a seat in his chair and patiently watched Raven.

The man leaned against the desk and the professor glanced over at the clock on the wall. Luna had sent him back at a good time; his afternoon class would start soon.

"Raven I am a busy man, if you don't have any business here then get the hell out of my classroom. My students will be arriving soon."

"But I do have business with you." Raven drew closer.

Add was growing unhappy by Raven's hassling and he was about to open his mouth to tell he man to fuck off. Just then Luna casually slipped into the classroom pausing to assess the scene before him.

"Right on time Luna." Add greeted his counterpart.

"Is everything alright here?"

"I was just leaving." Raven mumbled and walked out of the room.

As soon as Raven had left Add rested his face in his hands and let out a deep stress-filled sigh.

"Why do I have to deal with these urchins all the time?" he took his face away from his hands and looked at his fingers.

"Add; try to stay in one piece until Aya goes to bed tonight." Luna said placing a hand on the scientist's shoulder.

Add shut his eyes again and this time he let his head fall to the desk.

_Day after day I have to deal with these fools, and to what end when my knowledge is too precious for these dimwits. The only ones here really worth shit are Luna and that sweet little brat Elsword. Calm yourself Add you can't lose now. Just a bit longer and everything will be perfect._

This random internal monologue made Add so irritated that he actually considered screaming right then and there. Luna's stern voice reached him in his thoughts and he snapped back into the present. Just in time for his afternoon class to roll in too. Luna gave him a wink and took his seat next to Elsword at the front of the room. Trying his best to look as if nothing was wrong, he began his lecture for his two hour long class. Once he went into his professor mode he yapped away contentedly about the week's lecture for his Biochemistry class.

X~X~X~X~X

When his duties concerning class and school ended for the day, he donned his usual disguise and went to retrieve his precious Aya from the school's daycare center. Much to his chagrin he lived on campus with Luna, they shared one of the old empty dorms by the science building. No one ever went near it since he had spread rumors about the place to prevent people from exploring his sanctuary. The director had granted him that all place along with an interior remodel, due to a very generous bribe from him. Now the old dorm served as both his home and his laboratory.

Making sure that no one had seen or followed him, he made his way to his "mansion". Opening the front door he saw that Luna was already waiting for him.

"Didn't keep you waiting too long did I Luna?"

"Not really." he grumbled as he took Aya from Add, the little girl patting his face with her little hands as if saying that she didn't want to be there.

"Why don't you go take a bath? Aya and I will make dinner."

Add nodded and went upstairs grabbing a change of clothes from his room, which he shared with Aya, on the way there. Sinking himself into the steamy water, the scientist let out a strangled sigh. Looking up at the ceiling of the bathroom a string of soft laughter escaped his lips. This progressively grew in volume into he lapsed into a fit, his hand balling up into a fist and he punched the nearest wall. After the episode ended her dragged himself out of the bath and bundled himself up in a towel. As he was walking over to his pile of clothes, he slipped and fell into a heap on the floor. He didn't feel like rising again so he stayed laying there on the cold floor, his body still very much wet. He fell deep into his thoughts for what he thought were only moments. However he found it had been longer than that when Luna appeared above him.

"Care to explain this?"

"Not at all." Add snapped as he got up off the ground with a little help from Luna. "I'll be right down when I finish getting dressed."

No further words were exchanged between then and Luna left the bath, presumably to go back to the kitchen area. Soon after Add has dressed himself he stopped by his room to retrieve a case on the way down to the kitchen. Entering said area he ruffled Aya's hair as he set the case down on the table. Going over to Luna, whose back was to him, he draped himself against the other's back.

"Have you stuck yourself together again Add?"

Add took a small step back so the other had room to turn and face him. His counterpart held a knife in his hand as he turned, casually pointing it at Add's throat.

"Luna there's a child present here." the scientist was hardly phased by these turn of events.

"I'm sure you can put yourself back together Add. You're a genius after all."

"Luna, if you're trying to rebel it isn't going to work." they had this dance every day so he was used to this by now.

Luna set the knife aside and his arm lashed out, grabbing Add by the collar and bringing him close.

"One day, Add. One day." He snarled.

"You're adorable when you're angry." Add thought aloud without realizing it, a soft blush crossed his face before he cleared his throat. "Let's eat."

The two settled themselves on the table to eat, Add fed Aya as well as himself with a small grin on his face.

"Oi"

"Hm?"

"What did Raven want from you today?"

"Hell if I know, the guy was being super sketchy."

"Do you want me to find out for you?"

"No, not quite yet."

When they had finished with their dinner, Add took out the mechanical contraptions and some tools from his case. Aya gave a giggle as she watched the scientist at work, while Luna went to clean up. Add lost focus on reality as he worked on one of his six diamond shaped contraptions, until he felt a squeeze on his shoulder.

"Luna?"

"Hn?"

"Why is it that I have to waste my time teaching these damned urchins? Besides you there's only one other student that I feel my time isn't being wasted on."

"Is it Elsword?" Luna drew a chair to sit besides his counterpart.

"How did you know?"

"Well you always stick him with me for projects and labs. Oh and we also share a table."

As Luna said these words an idea sparked in his mind and a grin began to slowly spread across his lips. Luna simply raised an eyebrow at Add as if questioning him.

"Raven mentioned Elsword, has he mentioned anything about his relationship with Raven?"

"I believe Elsword is close friends with Raven. What are you planning?"

"I want you to get a little play date with Elsword. Find out if he knows anything about what Raven wants from me."

"You want me to spend more time with the kid? That brat is noisy as hell."

"Luna please, Raven obviously has something against me. If he does anything, all I worked so hard for could be destroyed."

"And what if Elsword doesn't know anything?" Luna crossed his arms over his chest.

"Then get him to find out." Add waved off any further protests and picked Aya up from her seat.

"Luna." Add voice was softer this time.

"I'll return these to the lab and I'll wait for you there."

"Say goodnight to Luna, Aya." Add mumbled as he brought the little girl closer to Luna.

The silverette sat stoically as the little girl wrapped her little arms around his neck, giggling as she did so.

"Does she even speak?" Luna questioned as Add walked away, a trail of laughter from the scientist reached his ears as his counterpart disappeared through the doorway.

Luna gave a deep sight and pressed his thumb and index finger to the bridge of his nose. Rising to his feet he picked up the case, carefully stuffing the items back into it. Shaking his head at his situation Luna began on his way down to Add's private laboratory. The scientist's security measures to keep his precious work safe included a heavy duty metal double door entrance. A blood scanner was attached to the door and it only accepted Add or Luna's specific blood makeup as a key to enter. If anyone else's blood came in contact with the scanner, this would result in getting subdued by the high tech security system. All in all Luna thought the strict security measures Add kept were ridiculous.

"Honestly this guy, setting me up for a play date with some snot nosed brat while he's over there fussing over an orphan baby. One day for sure he'll pay for everything he's done to me." Luna grumbled to himself, even though it was a lie at the end.

Luna couldn't bring himself to mortally wound Add. He was here to be the scientist's bodyguard of sorts after all. The silverette curled his hand into a fist, his fingernails digging into his flesh and breaking the skin, using the blood that escaped from the minor cuts to get inside the lab. He exhaled deeply at the thought of the scientist. Their relationship was love and hate, even though they weren't that close to each other. He figured it was mostly due to the darkness that grew and exchanged between them. Add had constantly been devising plans to purge it, but nothing had been working. Tonight he said he had another plan up his sleeve, but Luna doubted this one would work. He just needed to keep Add at bay, just like the scientist was trying to do the same for him.

He set the case down on one of the counters as he waited for Add to come down. Luna settled himself the exam table in the middle of the room, he knew this place very well. After all he had spent most of his existence in this morbid room with its neatly organized instruments. Everything had a place in this room from small things like test tubes to chemicals and scalpels. On the far side of the room were a series of large cylindrical pods, all of which were empty.

"Are you here Luna?" Add's call snapped him out of his observations.

"Where else would I be?"

Add came into his line of sight as he fixed the coat he had donned, at that moment he looked like more of a doctor than a scientist. His face was carefully expressionless as he checked Luna's vitals and wrote things down on a clipboard. He asked his counterpart general questions of wellbeing. He instructed Luna to strip his shirt as he went to pull up a monitor next to the table. As he was in the process of sticking some electrodes to Luna's bare skin for further tests, a small drone flew into the room. It stopped before Add and projected a holographic image of a video feed. The scientist paused what he was doing to watch the video. Three figures snuck into the view of his camera by the gate leading to his home and he couldn't believe what he saw. It was Raven along with a blonde kid and…

"Is that Elsword? Honestly I expected better from him than this shit." it seemed that Add was getting angrier by the moment; such so that purple sparks of electricity began to light up around him.

"Cool it Sparky, zoom in on Elsword's face."

Add did cool down enough to follow that simple direction and what he found gave him more of a surprise.

"He's….afraid?"

"Raven probably dragged him into this. Elsword knows you live on campus, and face it who here isn't scared of you."

The drone was dismissed at Add's command and it disappeared to where it had come from. After the drone was gone the scientist began to pace around in the lab. Luna slid himself off the exam table and grabbed Add by the shoulders, stopping him from pacing. Annoyed at being stopped Add waited patiently for Luna to say or do something. His counterpart pulled him in close and Add wearily placed his forehead against the other's shoulder.

"Why don't you give me an order?" Luna said to Add, "You better hurry though."

As Add began to move away from his housemate, Luna quickly jabbed a finger against the pressure point on Add's neck. This successfully knocked the scientist out. He caught Add's limp body as he fell and picked him up, placing the scientist's body on the cot in the hidden backroom of the lab.

"Sorry Sparky, I hope you won't be too angry with me later." he said to the unconscious man.

Turning around he left the laboratory to go upstairs, checking on Aya to make sure she was safe and sleeping in Add's room. He went outside to take care of the pesky intruders, making sure to snag Elsword after he scared off the other two.

**That's it for this chapter, leave a review saying if you liked it or with any comments you have about the chapter. Please no flames.**

**Stay Tuned for Ch.2 coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**I thank all that read the first chapter of my story and to the people who followed and faved this story and/or me. Again i do not own the chars except for Aya they all belong to KoG.**

**Enjoy the story~**

Add groaned as consciousness came back to him, and when he came to he felt something shaking him. The shaking was irritating him and he felt too groggy to open his eyes.

"Stop it." he growled.

He felt a breath trail from his cheek to his ear and subconsciously tried to move away from the source of annoyance.

"Add, it's Luna. Get your ass up we have a problem." at the mention of there being a problem Add jolted up in the bed.

Luckily Luna had anticipated this movement and pulled back, so Add wouldn't head butt him in the face.

"What did you do Luna? What the hell did you do?" Add was getting worked up and the purple sparks came back as he looked around to see what was going on. He had remembered quite well that his counterpart had knocked him out for unknown reasons. Yet now there he was telling him that there was some sort of problem.

Luna attempted to appease the scientist's mounting rage, but this time Add didn't want to be calmed down. Add pounced off the cot and tackled Luna to the ground, pinning the man under his weight. The scientist was about to open his mouth when there was a knock on the lab's metal door. Add's eyes widened as he looked down at Luna, before his head snapped in the general direction of the door. Luna took advantage of this momentary distraction to change their positions, so that he was the one pinning Add down to the floor.

"Who's here Luna? Where's Aya? Answer me!" Add tried to fight him off but his counterpart wasn't budging.

"Let's take a deep breath Add."

"Luna!" the scientist shouted.

A dangerous look crossed Luna's face and he balled up his hand into a fist and punched the ground by Add's face. A momentary look of pain crossed his face before he leaned down by Add's ear.

"I said deep breath." he growled through gritted teeth.

Add ignored Luna's words and grabbed the other's hand to inspect the reddening knuckles. He watched his companion's face as he moved the fingers and such, the emotionless expression on the other's face didn't change.

"I'm fine Add." he glared down at the scientist and moved aside.

The knock came again and Add quickly rose to his feet, adjusting his coat as he hurried to the door. Opening it just a crack he peered outside, ready to assault anyone that tried to barge into his sanctuary. He didn't exactly expect Elsword to be standing on the other side, he sniffled a bit and this drew Elsword's attention to him. The redhead spotted him and began to shuffle from foot to foot, so Add quickly slipped out closing the door behind him so the boy couldn't see what lay inside. Elsword took a few steps back as the scientist came out and gave him an apologetic look.

Wordlessly the man inspected his student, who gazed back at him with wide innocent crimson eyes. The boy had messy red hair to match his eyes, and it was tied into a low thin ponytail. Smaller strips of tied hair framed his face.

"Are you alright Elsword?"

"Yes, I'm fine." he looked a bit nervous but there was also curiosity on his face.

"Elsword, it is very important that you keep everything you have seen here a secret." Add's tone was stern.

"Why do you not want people to know you live in this old place?"

"Elsword please, it is highly important that my peace is not disturbed. What do you say Elsword?"

"I won't tell anyone I promise," the redhead still seemed uneasy but there seemed to be some form of truth in his words.

Add didn't wholly believe what Elsword said as he was a known loudmouth, but he just gave a smile anyways.

"Why don't you stay here for the night, it's really late."

At this point Luna decided to sneak out of the lab and his sudden appearance drew more curiosity out of Elsword.

"I wouldn't want to interrupt anything." he said carefully.

"Nonsense, you aren't a bother." These words made Luna elbow him in the ribs and he gave his counterpart an annoyed glance.

"I don't know Professor."

"You'll get in trouble with the staff if I you go back t the dorms this late."

"I suppose you're right Professor."

"Luna why don't you be a good sport and show our guest to one of the rooms." Add said in a sickly sweet manner.

"Huh? Why me?!" the silverette snarled.

"Luna…don't argue with me," Add said between coughs, ignoring his counterpart's glare.

Luna raised an eyebrow at Add as if asking the scientist if he was okay, but Add just waved him off. After that they all parted ways after they headed up the stairs. Add wandered to his room to check on his little orphan, to see if she was still sleeping or needed anything. Oddly enough his room was joined to Luna's by a connecting door. He was quite aware that he'd be getting a violent visit from the other tonight, and he didn't want their bickering to wake Aya. He hung up his coat on a hook and shed his shirt and pants in favor of a wife beater and shorts. He grabbed his brush and loosed his hair from its ponytail as he sat down on his bed. As he was in the midst of brushing out his smooth, silvery hair Luna entered the room from the adjoining door. The man sat on the bed beside the scientist and Add simply ignored his companion. That was until the other grabbed the brush from his hands, his upcoming protest was silenced when Luna began to brush his hair instead. The methodical brushing coupled with his weariness made Add's eyes slowly start to close. Soon Luna had to allow his counterpart to fully rest against his chest. Setting the hairbrush aside he drew himself back against the bed's headboard. Add let out a soft sound of protest at the movement, but he settled his head against his counterpart's shoulder. His nose brushed against the other's throat, and Luna had to suppress a shudder at the warm breaths blowing across his skin. He felt there was something wrong with Add as he listened to his breathing; it was as if he was coming down with something. Yet he chose to ignore this fact as he thought it was probably because the scientist was tired. Slowly he started to relax and a movement caught his attention, glancing in the direction he saw Aya getting out of her little bed. She wandered over to Add's bed and stared up at Luna with wide eyes, in turn he stared questioningly back at her. It had occurred to him that's not once since he had first seen her, had she spoken at all. As usual Aya remained wordless, but offered a small smile as she climbed onto the bed. Luna watched as she nestled close to Add and fell back to sleep. He narrowed an eye at her and hugged the sleeping scientist closer to him as a strange feeling crossed his body.

Luna found himself falling asleep but a movement caught his attention as his eyes began to close. He recognized the object when it came to stop before him; it was one of Add's security drones. He narrowed his eyes into a glare, daring the little pest to make a sound. As if to mock him the drone threw out a hologram with the words "Intruder Alert" flashing across the air. Luna's glare deepened at the contraption and much to his misfortune the drone threw out an alarm. The loud noise startled the sleeping Aya to the point that she began to cry. Add's eyes snapped open and his head shot up, the sudden movement causing his head to collide with Luna's jaw. The mere force caused him to bite his lip to the point that he bled. When Add saw the blood his eyes widened a fraction, he tried to fuss over his counterpart but the other just shooed him away. Frowning Add just diverted his attention to calming Aya down. Meanwhile Luna took up Add's hairbrush and chucked it at the drone to silence the piece of crap.

"Luna, please refrain from breaking my things." Add reprimanded his companion.

Luna assumed a childish behavior and stuck his tongue out at Add when the scientist turned his back to place Aya back in the safety of her bed. When his counterpart turned back to him he saw in Add's face a look of illness and exhaustion, but he knew that Add would not rest when the security of his sanctuary was at stake.

"Add? Luna?" they both heard Elsword's sleepy voice call out to them.

Concerned the scientist went to find the younger male, finding the redhead wandering around. Elsword perked up when he saw Add and Luna approaching him.

"What's going on?"

Before answering the redhead's question Add turned to Luna, who he had been aware was following him.

"Luna, could you please look after Aya until I find out the location of the threat?"

The silverette simply answered by sending his counterpart a blood chilling glare, before whirling around to head back to Add's room. That one glare sent a shudder up the scientist's spine and he knew there was trouble brewing.

"I don't know Els, that's what I'm planning to find out." he completely ignored his moody housemate as he turned back to Elsword.

"Who's Aya?" the redhead asked out of curiosity.

"Don't worry about that. Come with me."

The pair headed to take a look around the mansion to see why the security drones had gone wack. Add had the idea to check around the front door just in case anyone had entered through the foyer. As he turned the light on in the foyer, Add nearly had a heart attack when he saw a sopping wet Raven standing in his house.

The water was starting to form a puddle underneath the man's feet and the scientist's eye twitched slightly.

"Raven?" Elsword asked.

"What are you doing in here, Raven?" the scientist asked as he approached Raven.

The man grabbed Add by the collar of his wife beater as he approached and bought him close.

"I came to get Elsword."

"Elsword is fine, Raven."

"If yo did anything weird to him Add I swear I will break your face."

"Raven please, you're the one dragging him around out to get him I trouble. I just didn't want to send him home so late, where he would get in trouble for it."

"You make me sick Add, maybe the rumors are true after all." Raven threw Add back making the scientist tumble to the floor.

"Raven! What are you doing?"

"Come on Els, we're leaving."

Elsword ignored his friend and went over to Add, who was currently rising from where he had fallen.

"Professor, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Add rose to his feet and dusted himself off.

The scientist came to stand before Raven, once more intent on shooing the man out of his residence. Then man however refused to budge until Elsword came with him and Add was starting to get fed up. He was exhausted and he didn't feel too well, he just wanted to sleep. Then there was a sudden drop in the room's temperature, by the looks of it Raven and Elsword had felt it as well. It was then that Add remembered that the mansion had another resident, a very nasty one when angered by something.

_Luna is upset; at this rate someone is going to get hurt. _Add didn't mind it as long as it was neither himself nor Aya, even Elsword could be spared.

A hand wrapped itself around the scientist's neck and he was dragged back into a hard chest. Said appendage took a choke hold, cutting of a good part of his air supply. Add's eyes traveled to the face of his attacker and saw Luna.

"Lu….na." Add wheezed.

Looking around to the fullest extent he could manage he saw that Raven and Elsword were petrified. His gaze paused on the young redhead and he struggled to speak.

"El…sword…run"

Besides him Luna growled, no expression was set on his face but those cold magenta irises were trained on Raven. Add found it hard to breathe but he could manage to a certain extent or until Luna decided to let go. The current situation was very precarious and he didn't want to interfere, since it would probably make things worse.

_His mental stability is worse than mine….what a mess I've made. _Of course Add was well aware of the status of Luna's mental stability but he couldn't do anything about it as of yet.

With an eye trained on Raven and his hold still tight on his counterpart's neck, Luna opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm sick of you barging into places like you own them and harassing a professor none the less."

"You're a hypocrite Luna." Raven said.

"How so mister I know everything? You can get into a lot of trouble for breaking and entering into a professor's home and attempting to harass him. Trust me Raven I will make sure it happens."

"Luna please, you're over there telling me not to harass a professor, while you're standing there practically choking him."

"Add and I go way back, besides am not really his student. More of an equal if you please, isn't that right Sparky?"

Add couldn't say anything even if he wanted to, but he sent his counterpart a meaningful glare. The scientist could feel Luna's haywire emotions to the core and it was making him feel worse than he already felt.

"I'll ask you again nicely. Please get the hell out."

Raven didn't move and Luna started fuming, he dropped Add unceremoniously onto the floor and approached the dark haired man. Add wheezed as he struggled to catch some air, he turned on his side facing away from them but didn't rise.

"Professor!" Elsword hurried to Add's side.

The scientist jut laid there for the most part remaining unresponsive. He was tired, beyond tired, and just wanted to be left alone.

"Let's try this again," Luna put his hands together. "Get." He cracked one knuckle. "Out." then the other. "Now."

He charged forward at Raven, his fist ending up inches from the other's face.

"Tch." Raven cast a glance at Elsword, who looked back with wide crimson eyes.

"Raven…" Elsword called, his friend seemed a bit sad, but the older man just walked out the door.

With a rage Luna slammed the door shut, almost breaking it off its hinges. Elsword's presence caught his attention and he calmed slightly.

"Els, why don't you go rest? I'll take care of Add."

"Luna?" the redhead asked tentatively.

"Hm?" Luna hummed as he made his way over to Add's body on the floor.

"I'll be leaving early in the morning. Can you give him my thanks if am not here when he wakes up?"

"Sure," he replied. "I don't know what you see in Raven to be so close to him."

"Raven's a good guy. He's just overprotective, but he's been hiding something lately."

"Els, can you see if you can find out what he's up to and if it involves Add?"

"I'll try."

After that conversation Elsword went back to the guestroom, leaving Luna alone with Add. The silverette kneeled down by his counterpart's side.

"C'mon Add, I know you're awake." Luna said as he shook him.

The man didn't seem to respond and Luna checked Add's pulse, to his relief it was going strong.

"Add." Luna tried again.

The scientist shifted his head so that he could look at his companion. The look on Add's face made Luna's heart skip a beat.

"I want to sleep." was Add's simple reply before turning away.

"Don't sleep here you idiot." Luna snapped, but received no response from the other, sighing he slid his arms under his counterpart's body and lifted Add up into his arms.

"Come on you big baby, let's go to your own room to sleep." He said as he began to walk upstairs.

"Actually can we go to yours?"

"Oh? It's not like you to leave Aya."

"I just…"

"I get it."

Luna veered into his room instead of going into Add's and dumped the scientist onto the bed. Add only moved when Luna wearily plopped himself down on the bed. He sat up and watched Luna with a sleepy-eyed look, causing Luna too heavy a shaky sigh.

"Please don't look at me like that Add." Luna growled.

Add just tilted his head to the side, his still loose hair falling over his shoulder, it made a shudder run through Luna's core. He didn't like the feeling too much, it was making him rather uncomfortable. The scientist scooted over to his counterpart and collapsed on his chest. The younger shifted himself and his companion so Add was lying more comfortably on his chest. With a ghost of a smile he soon followed in Add's steps and fell asleep.

Sometime in what was left of the night, Luna was awakened by the feel and sound of pained and fast breathing. Opening his eyes he soon noted that the sound was coming from the figure on his chest. Moving slightly he turned on the bedside lamp to see what was going on. He moved his hand to turn Add's face towards him. The man's face was flushed and the younger placed his hand on the other's forehead. Hissing at the heat coming off the other's skin, he pulled his hand away quickly. He moved Add from his chest to the pillows and rose out of bed. Heading to his private bathroom to dampen one of the washcloths in cool water, he soon returned and placed the cloth on Add's feverish forehead.

At the coolness the scientist's eyes fluttered open and he watched as his companion sat down on the edge of the bed. Luna felt drawn to Add's look of utter misery like a moth to a flame, the feeling of complete satisfaction coming from Luna made Add growl.

"This is what happens when you hang around on the floor wet and naked."

"Go screw yourself Luna." Add's grumble was cut off by a hearty sneeze.

"Now Add that's rude." a smirk crossed the other's face.

"What time is it anyway?" Add asked in an attempt to not try and maul his counterpart.

"A bit after five in the morning." Luna glanced over at the clock on his nightstand.

"What!" Add exclaimed as he shot up in bed, this action threw him into a harsh coughing fit.

"I think you should take a sick day Add."

"I must not."

"Do you really think you're fit to teach in this condition?"

"I am and I will. I need this income and you know it Luna."

This is how Luna found himself walking the rapidly weakening professor to class after dropping Aya off at her daycare. Add was terribly sick and they both knew that. A medical mask covered his face to prevent his germs from spreading to his students.

The first class went on semi-smoothly, but half way through it Add suddenly collapsed. Luckily Luna had decided to stick around Add, just in case this kind of thing happened. As soon as he saw the man begin to fall, he pounced over the table he was sitting at and rushed to catch the professor before he could touch the ground. The students all began to panic causing Luna to quickly subdue the situation by dismissing the class. With a sigh he decided to take Add back home, stopping by the staff office to let them know the situation. Thought it was quite clear as he was lugging around the scientist's unconscious body. On the way back their home he ran into Elsword , who immediately went to assess the situation as he broke away from his little group.

"Els, can I borrow you for a little while?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"I need you to help me look after him."

Agreeing he waved to his friends, Raven glared back at the redhead while a meek blond waved back. Luna led Elsword away to a safe distance away from the others' hearing range.

"Els, if you tell anyone about anything I will personally pound you into the ground."

"No need to be so hostile Luna."

"Cut the shit Els, everyone knows you got the loudest mouth of all."

"I can keep a secret." The redhead insisted.

"You better, unless you wanna move into a house with two psychos."

Elsword had nothing to refute with, but raised an eyebrow at Luna's choice of words. They entered the mansion and Luna set Add on a couch in the downstairs living area.

"Oh Elsword, keep an eye on Add while I go run an errand."

"Kay."

Luna grumbled and headed back outside, heading towards the daycare. The silverette gritted his teeth as he got closer to it. He had never been fond of the little girl, no matter how cute she was. However it wasn't his place as of yet to do anything, since she had been here before him. Though that didn't change the fact that he wanted her gone. So he could have Add's attention once more, and not have to babysit that snot nosed brat or have everything be about her.

**Thanks for reading another wonderful chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one, it was fun to write. **

**Reviews are much appreciated so feel free to drop one for me **

**Chapter Three coming soon~**


End file.
